Green Eyes
by XoSweetSacrificeoX
Summary: Blaise's cousin transfers to Hogwarts from her school in Italy. Little does she know, she will have to deal with death eaters, disasters, and love. Maybe she will change the cold hearted boy we all love to hate and teach him how to care. Draco/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New People

**Chapter One:**

The platform to get on the Hogwarts Express was as busy as always. Children were in a rush to leave their families, while their parents didn't want to let go. People were weaving in between large crowds trying to find someone they recognized. It was the first day back to school and everyone was ready for the adventure to start. And this, my darling readers, is where our story picks up.

The Zabinis were always in the background. Blaise, the middle child of the family liked it that way. He was good at reading people. He was loyal. He was a pureblood Italian who could tell anything from a person just by looking at them. His cousin, Jayde, was exactly the same way. However, she was more energetic, more friendly and approachable. Don't mistake Jayde's friendliness for being weak. She could eat you and spit you out in 2 different languages if she had too. Jayde had just moved to England from Italy to stay with her Aunt and Uncle so she could attend Hogwarts with Blaise. Little did she know, what was in store for her at the magical school.

"Jay! Let's go already." An impatient Blaise stood with his bags clutched under his arms as he waits for his cousin. Jayde rolled her eyes at her intolerant cousin. She leaned in to kiss her Aunt and Uncle on the cheek one last time before grabbing her luggage and tossing them in Blaise's direction. "Make yourself helpful, B." She smiled widely before moving forward to move through the bulky crowd. Blaise followed grudgingly, mumbling things under his breath the whole time. "What was that?" Jayde looked over her shoulder, her vibrant, sparkling green eyes meeting Blaise's in a silent contest. "Nothing cousin, dear." "That's what I thought." She turned to continue her journey, losing Blaise in the crowd, but stopped short only to run into a warm body.

"Oh mio! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Jayde apologized as her eyes traveled up to the mystery boys' standing in front of her. "Well, that's alright. We should have been paying attention as well." The dark haired boy easily replied as he readjusted the round glasses on his face. "I'm Harry and this is Ron." He gestured to the unmoving red haired boy next to him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jayde." "You aren't a first year, are you?" "Oh no, I'm a sixth year. I just transferred here from Italy. I'm staying with my cousin." "Italy? Blimey, who's your cousin?" The freckled boy finally spoke up, looking down nervously under her zealous gaze. "Jay! There you are! Let's g-." Blaise stopped short as he noticed who she was talking to. He never personally had a problem with the golden trio, but he was friends with Draco and he was a Slytherin, which made him perturbed by them just by association. "Jayde, the trains going to leave. We have to be going." He quickly grabbed her upper arm and started walking towards the entrance. "Bye! It was nice to meet you two!" Jayde quickly called over her shoulder.

"Well, that was rude." Jayde commented as they sat down in one of the empty compartments. Blaise rolled his eyes, "Well, they aren't going to want to be friends with you when you are placed in Slytherin." He sat across from the browned haired girl and looked out the window. "And how do you know I will be in your house, mio cugino?" Blaise sighed as his steel gaze locked with her fiery one, "You're a Zambini, Jay. Of course, you'll be in Slytherin." She let out a huff of air, crossing her legs and arms defiantly. "Challenge Accepted."

Sorry it's sorta short, but it's only the beginning! Tell me what you think, Draco will be in the next one!

-Britt

**Italian Translations: "mio cugino"- My cousin "Oh mio!"- Oh my!


	2. Chapter 2: Firecracker

**Chapter 2:**

Just as Blaise was about to retort, the door slide open loudly, causing both purebloods to turn their powerful gazes to the door. "Blaise! How are you mate?" Crabbe and Goyle moved further into the room, not realizes Jayde was sitting there. "I'm good. How were your summers?" As their conversation continued, Jayde increasingly became uncomfortable and feeling ignored, she stood up, "Blaise, I'm going for a walk." Without waiting for a reply, she swiftly walked out and just as she slide the door shut, she heard one of them ask, "Who in the bloody hell, was that?" Jayde sighed as she walked down the crowded aisles. The trolley was stopped just up ahead so she decided she would get a little bit of chocolate to sooth her sweet tooth.

"One package of chocolate frogs, please?" The older lady quickly acknowledged her, "Sure hun." Jayde quickly paid and turned around to get back to Blaise and his friends. "Jayde!" She turned around hearing her name being called and say Harry waving her into a carriage. Jayde pushed her way through and smiled, showing a perfect row of white teeth. "Hello Harry, and Ron, right?" She acknowledge the two boys she met only briefly. Both nodded at their receptive names. "I want you to meet some of our friends, this is Hermione, Neville, and Luna." He gestured to each person in the carriage. "Guys, this is Jayde. She just transferred from a school in Italy." Jayde sat down to who she believed was Luna and gave them all a warm smile. "Is Italy as beautiful as it is in the books?" The bushy haired girl asked from across Jayde. "Even better." She smiled as she replied, trying to give off a good impression. She liked them. After a while of getting to know them, she looked at the time. "Oh! I have to go, my cousin will be looking for me soon. It was nice to meet you all! Hopefully I'll see you at the school." Following a chorus of goodbyes she left the compartment, making her way back to the one she knew held her cousin. Opening the door, she saw a few more people filed into the compartment. "There you are Jay. I thought you fell off the train!" She smirked her gaze seemingly going through everyone in the compartment. "Very funny Blaise. Honestly, you need to work on your sense of humor." She smiled innocently as she took the only spot left, next to a blonde across from Blaise. Blaise let out a dry laugh as she sat down. "Really though, where were you?" Jayde quickly became aware of all the eyes on her. "Doesn't matter. Being social and what not. Going to introduce me, B?" She glanced around the carriage. "Oh right. Jayde, this is Crabbe and Goyle, who you saw earlier. That's Pansy and Draco. Everyone, this is my cousin Jayde." He gestured to everyone in the room. "Ciao." Jayde answered as she nodded at each person. "You're Blaise's cousin?" Crabbe asked astonishingly. "Unfortunately." She replied in a playful voice. "You're only mad because my dad got all the good looks of the family." Blaise retorted in the same voice. Jayde smirked, "Then what happened to you? Skip a generation?" The compartment erupted in laughter, as Blaise began to pout. "Blaise just needs to get over that he isn't God's gift to women." Draco said, shooting Blaise an amused look, then connecting eyes with the beautiful brunette next to him. "Yes, that's you Draky!" Pansy's voice was like nails on a black board, breaking the connecting between Jayde and Draco. Feeling threatened by the new girl, Pansy spat out, "Listen, whore. Just because your Blaise's cousin. Doesn't mean you can walk in here like you own the place and sit next to my Draco." Jayde looked at her in shock but quickly regained her senses. "Excuse me? What did you just call me, carlino?" Her green eyes were trained on Pansy ready to pounce on the girl if need be. Pansy quickly tried to melt and hide behind Draco, but he swiftly shook her off. "Listen to me. I don't know you and you barely know me, so keep your ill-advised comments to yourself or ill make you, cagna. Got that?" Pansy, being speechless for once, got up and quickly left the compartment screaming the whole way. "Calm down, gattino." Blaise murmured, she had the Zabini temper which can be both a blessing and a curse. "Sorry." She took a deep breath before turning to face Draco. "Shouldn't you be going after your girlfriend?" A smirk adorned his lips, "Pansy isn't my girlfriend, firecracker." Her eyebrow raised at the nickname, but remained quiet. "Well, so much for a first impression." Jayde changed the subject as she leaned back into her seat and put her feet up across Blaise's lap. "Ehh, don't worry about it. We wanted her gone a long time ago." Blaise responded as he laid his arms over her ankles. "Yes. You're like a blessing in disguise for Draco over there." Goyle said. "She never leaves the poor lad alone." Crabbe agreed. Jayde let out a small laugh before rolling her eyes to look at the silver eyed boy next to her. "Well then, I'll accept your thank you at any time." She teasingly told him. Draco looked down at the small girl with a small smile playing at his lips and an amused look, "Not happening firecracker."

_Malfoys never apologize. _

**"carlino"- pug or dog, "Cagna"- Bitch, "gattino"- kitten

Not too much happening right now, but it will get better. I promise!

-Britt


	3. Chapter 3: New House

Chapter Three: New House

Before long, Blaise, Draco, and Jayde were piling into one of the carriages that will take them up to the school. Jayde say the threstrals, but didn't say anything. She didn't want anyone prodding into her life. Not after what happened anyway, Blaise being the only one that really knew of her past.

"Are you getting nervous there, Jay?" Blaise asked from his spot next to her, as Crabbe and Goyle piled in as well. "You know me, B. I don't get nervous easily." Jayde effortlessly replied as she kept her cool composure. "Ready to join Slytherin?" Draco questioned. Blaise let out a low chuckle and replied, "She refuses to admit that she basically belongs to Slytherin." Jayde let out a sarcastic laugh and moved her gaze to the passing trees around her. "It's much different here than in Italy. I kind of like it." Her sparkling eyes moved to meet Blaise's then Draco's. His silver eyes held hers in an intense gaze, neither wanting to back down.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, breaking the connection between the two. "Let's go! I want to see what house I get put in!" She shooed Blaise and Draco out first, then quickly followed. Not expecting the large drop, she stumbled over her own feet. _Graceful as always. _Before she hit the ground, ran arms wrapped around her middle, hastily steadying her. "Che era vicino." Her jade eyes moved upwards to meet the face whose hands were now fastened around her waist. "Easy there, firecracker." Draco's face was adorned with an amused smirk.

"Alright, I think you can let go of her now Draco." _Always the over protective cousin. _"Let's go, amore uccelli." Jayde rolled her eyes as Draco released his hold on her, almost reluctantly. "Are you guys going to be doing the all the time?" Both cousins looked confused. "Speaking in Italian. I'm lost half the time." Jayde laughed slightly while Blaise showed off the infamous Zabini smirk. "You should see Jay when she's mad. It's the Italian temper." That earned him a playful slap in the chest as Jayde walked by, up to the castle. Both boys following her like lost puppies. Once up to the castle, Blaise and Jayde said goodbye to Draco so they could meet up with Dumbledore in his office.

"Lemon Drops." The entrance revealed as Blaise began to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" Not even turning around, Blaise waved over his head, "You're a big girl. See you at the feast." Jayde walked into the office, grumbling in Italian the whole time.

"Hello Miss Jayde!" Dumbledore greeted with sparkling eyes. "Hello, sir. Nice to meet you." Jayde replied politely as she sat down on the love seat. "How are you, Jayde. With everything that has been happening recently?" Jayde looked down. This is what she didn't want to happen. For people to know. For people to pity her. "I'm doing just fine, sir." Her hands were clenched at her sides. "Very good. Are you ready to find out what house you'll be in?" He grabbed the sorting hat from the shelf and began placing it on her head.

After a few moments of debating, the hat screamed out….

Meanwhile at the feast.

"Damn Blaise. Your cousin is fine." Crabbe said once they sat down at the Slytherin table. "Shut the hell up, arse." The overprotective cousin answered irritably. "Well, you can't blame him Blaise. She has the curves of a model, mate." Before Blaise could retort, Draco came to the brunette's defense. "Quiet. You two are obviously making Blaise uncomfortable. Leave Jayde alone." Crabbe snorted, "Why, Draco? Already claim her for yourself?" Just as Draco was about to answer, the doors to the feast opened and in walked the gorgeous girl in question, accompanied by Dumbledore. Her eyes met their in a triumphant smirk as they saw the color of her robes. _Well, anything is better than Red and Gold. _

"She always has to prove me wrong, doesn't she?" Blaise asked beside Draco. But Draco was too distracted to answer. She looked good in blue.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Jayde could feel eyes on her as she entered the Great Hall, but she took it in stride. She swiftly changed her direction to the other Ravenclaws in the room and went to sit with them. She looked towards the Slytherin table and made eye contact with Blaise. A smirk adorned her features as she starred at her fuming cousin.

Once she made it to the table, she sat down in an open spot. Many Ravenclaws ignored her, while others smiled friendly. The light blonde haired girl next to her smiled dreamily, "Have you seen the nargales yet?" Jayde looked at her spectically for a few minutes before replying. "Can't say that I know what you're talking about." "Don't mind Loony, her mind is far away most of the time." The red haired girl across from her spoke up. "I'm Nikki." Her introduction was accompined with a genuine smile. "Jayde. Nice to meet you." "You won't be saying that once you actually get to know her." The Ravenclaw that sat next to Nikki, deep voice rang out. "Shut the hell up, arse." Nikki hit him hard on his left arm. The boy jokingly clutched his arm and put on a fake mask of pain. "I'm hurt, Nikki. But I'm also John. Nice to meet a lovely lady like yourself." Jayde let out a small laugh, "A flirt I see." John put on a smile showing a perfect line of white teeth. "Well, of course, beautiful." Jayde rolled her eyes but put on a smile to show she was kidding.

After they ate, Nikki and John offered to show Jayde to her room. Before she could answer, a voice rang out behind her. "We got her from here, Calester, Norwich." She instantly recognized the voice and its owner. "Oh, you're no fun Blaise." Jayde pouted, turning around to meet the two Slytherins head on. "Very sly. How'd you do it?" Jayde knew her cousin was referring to her getting into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin, but she decided to act innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She let out a sly smile as she skipped to Draco's side. As she did this, Draco couldn't but feel a little proud and happy that she chose to stand with him. _Stupid emotions. Stupid Ravenclaw._

While the Slytherins and the small girl interacted the two Ravenclaws stood there stunned. There were two of Slytherin's bad boys starring at Jayde like a piece of gold rather than a piece of meat. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nikki leaned over and asked John in a low whisper. "Oh, yeah." "Oh, good." She straightened back out, "Then I'm not going insane." Jayde's attention went back to her two new friends. "I'll see you guys later?" Her smile brightening. "Ye-Yeah. Sure, but you will be explaining later." Nikki replied as she pulled John away.

Jayde looked confused but smiled at Blaise anyway. "You know you still belong to Slytherin, right?" Her smile fell quickly and scoffed loudly. "Excus-" She was cut off as Draco quickly grabbed her waist from behind and spun her the opposite direction. "Tour Time."  
Following the tour, they were passing the Slytherin entrance "Well, you can make it back, right Jay? Maybe you should have joined Slytherin." Blaise smirked and kissed her forehead. Jayde sighed, leave it to Blaise to make her find her own way back. "I guess." Blaise said the password and walked in.

"I'll take you Jayde." Draco offered his arm and moved his arm in a foward gesture. Jayde smiled slightly and took his arm. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Draco smiled, so little you may have missed it, and shook his head. "So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" "It's alright, a lot different than Italy. That's for sure." Draco nodded in understanding, "You never did say why you moved here with Blaise." His deep grey eyes met hers as they approached the large staircase leading to the entrance Jayde redirected her dark green orbs to the ground in front of her. "Maybe another time, Draco." He nodded in understanding and led her up the stairs. "This is it." Jayde looked up at Draco to find him intensely starring at her. As she bit her lip, Draco's eyes flickered down to her full lips.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Jayde said confidently, breaking his trance. He let out a sound of agreement before leaning down and kissing her cheek. He began to walk away, only to turn around, "Green would have looked better." He winked and began his travel back to the Slytherin common room. Jayde allowed a smile to show on her face and turned around the face the common room door. Now, all she had to do was figure out the riddle...

It shall get better, my friends! Just setting the scene and such.  
xo-Britt


	5. Chapter 5: Mornings

The sun streamed in through the large window finding its way to a peaceful looking dreamer. Long brown curls flowed out on the pillow behind the figure laying on the bed. The rays lightly danced over tan skin and dark, green eyes fluttered open with an rather annoyed expression.  
Jayde was a night person. She hasn't been sleeping much lately and her parents used to joke that she needed to join the land of the living before they joined the land of the dead and gone.

It was mornings like these ones, the quiet and peaceful ones that Jayde hated.  
Before her eyes opened to see the world for what it was, she could swear she was back in Italy, in her bed, her mom downstairs making breakfast and her dad sitting, drinking coffee at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She could swear she could hear her older brother wake up from his slumber and make his way to the wash room. She could swear she could hear her parents talking quietly in Italian downstairs. She could swear everything was normal. But in reality, in the morning, she was her most vunerable. It happened every morning. She hated mornings for what they were. A constant reminder. A reminder that she was here and they weren't. Vunerability was one thing she hated. Vunerability was one thing she refused to show.

She slowly made her way out of bed and glanced around at the other girls in the large room that she now called home. Everything happened at once and the silent peace that hung in the air was broken.

An alarm went off from the left side of the room reminding the sleepers that they needed to wake up and start the day. Sighs were heard from the room as the more lazy girls whined about getting up so early. While others, the peppy morning people, jumped up quickly and shuffled around the room.

"Time to spill." Nikki caught up to Jayde as she made her way to her clothes and started to look for her robes. "Good morning to you too." Jayde scoffed and turned to face the red head. She rolled her blue eyes and let out a sarcastic smile. "Good morning Jayde. Now, will you please tell me why you are friends with two of the Slytherin Sex Gods." Jayde scrunched up her face and turned back to look for her robes. "Please. Don't refer to Blaise as a sex god. That's disgusting." Nikki leaned on her desk and crossed her arms, giving her a pointed look, "Answer."

"Psicotico ragazza." Jayde mumbled under her breathe. A sound of triumph echoed through the room as Jayde found her robes.  
She then turned to look at Nikki head on, "Blaise is my cousin and Draco is his friend. I didn't know they had such a," She paused to look for the right word, "esotico reputation." She quickly changed into her robes and moved to the mirror to fix her hair. "Huh. And es-oh-ti-oh means?" Nikki asked confused as she changed as well. "Exotic." Jayde replied smoothly and rolled her eyes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smoothed down her long curls. She put a little bit of makeup around her eyes, wanting to make a good first impression. Then, she put a little bit of pink lip gloss on as smiled a million watt smile at her new found friend.

"Look okay?" She did a small twirl and looked at Nikki for approval. "All the exotic boys won't be able to stop staring." A small smirk appeared on both girls' face.

They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, already about 5 minutes late. They opened the doors while in a fit of giggles over a first year almost falling down the stairs and made their way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning ladies." John easily acknowledged them as they sat on either side of him. "Sleep okay, Jayde?" The girls began to load their plates with food as Jayde responded. "Yup. Not much of a morning person though." John nodded in agreement. "Me either. But get used to it, babe." Nikki mumbled in agreement as their schedules began to get passed down. Jayde paused at her eating enough to grab the piece of paper and quickly skim over it.

"Advanced Charms first?" Jayde questioned the other two Ravenclaws. "Unfortunately." They both answered. "Why, what's wrong with Charms class?" The two looked at each other.

"How much has your dear cousin told you about the other Houses?" Nikki asked Jayde directly. Jayde searched her brain before hearing John ask, "Cousin?" Nikki smirked, "Jayde and Blaise are cousins." John let out a low whistle. "Interesting. Italiano?" Jayde smiled and shook her head amused, "How'd you guess, bambino?"

At her use of Italian, he quickly perked up, "Marry me?" Both girls rolled their eyes.

"As I was saying before, we have that class with Slytherins and Gryffindor." Jayde looked confused as she glanced over at the red table and then the green. "So?" She looked back at Nikki, "What's wrong with that?" Nikki sighed, "They hate each other. All they do all class is glare and bicker. It's quite annoying." John's head bobbed in agreement, "Waste of my time, that's what it is."

Jayde hummed in understanding and glanced toward her cousin who caught her eye. "Really though, the Slytherins don't really talk to others outside of their house. That's why we were so surprised when we saw those two with you. Especially Malfoy." Nikki continued, not noticing Jayde's stray attention.

Blaise smiled at his younger cousin as Draco winked at the gorgeous brunette Jayde smiled and shook her head looking back toward Nikki. "Why especially Draco?" John took this question. "He's like their Prince. Slytherin through and through." Jayde made a sound and looked back towards the boys in green. "Interesting."

Following breakfast, the three dressed in blue got up from their table and made their way to charms. The hall was busy, students dressed in all four colors trying to get to the first day of classes on time. Jayde ran into a hard body.

"We have got to quit meeting like this." Jayde looked up to meet another pair of green eyes. "Harry, right? Sorry about that." Jayde smiled hoping not to get one anyones bad side. He let out a chuckle. "That's quite alright. Where are you headed?" "We were just going to Charms class." She motioned to her friends and turned back to Harry. "Oh, this is Hermione." He motioned towards the pretty girl beside him, "and you remember Ron." Before anyone could reply the Prince decided to turn up.

"Potter." Jayde turned to see Blaise and Draco walking towards them. "Malfoy." Harry tensed up at the arrival of the two Slytherins and made to stand in front of the three Ravenclaws. Noticing this, Draco and Blaise both smirked. "We will be collecting Jayde now, Potter." Jayde let out a low scoff. "Collecting, my ass." She crossed her arms and let out a huff of air. Draco's eyes softened as he looked at Jayde amused.  
"I don't think she wants to go anywhere with the likes of you." Beside Jayde, Nikki let out a low sigh, "And it begins." Jayde looked apologetically towards the two, then turned back to the bickering boys.

"Did you ask her that Potter? Why wouldn't she want to come with her own cousin?" His steely eyes moved back towards the golden trio.  
"Because," Hermione interjected, "you are there." Draco smirked and moved his gaze toward her. "Great comeback, Granger. Really." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Listen Malf-" Jayde had enough. "No you both listen. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys measure testosterone levels." Nikki and John let out a low chuckle behind her, "I am not going to be late to my first class at Hogwarts. Now, if you'll excuse me." She swiftly turned around and went in the direction of the Charms' class room with John and Nikki.

Jayde sat on the left side of Nikki in the middle row. While Jayde was setting up everything she needed for the class, she felt a presence slide into the seat beside her. She looked over to see Draco next to her and Blaise next to him. She slightly nodded to both of them and suddenly remembered something.

"Slytherin sex gods, huh? And a Prince?" She looked directly at Blaise, "Grandmother would be so proud." Blaise got red but regained his composure and leaned back into his seat.

Just then Professor Flitwick walked in and announced his presence. The class got quiet and Jayde sat more into her seat. Draco moved slightly on the wooden chair and slid his arm on the back of Jayde's, leaning in close to her ear he whispered,

"If you're lucky, you can be my princess."

**Psicotico ragazza- Physcho girl; bambino- Babe

xoBritt


End file.
